superanimalsquadronwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Para-Flea
Para-Flea '''is a parasite-flea-like monster who appears in Video Squadron: Gamerman Chapter 12: The Fight For Fleadom. Dr. Morty Squeak created him at the size of a normal flea, giving him the capabilities of taking control over any host from inside their body in any location, such as the stomach. He is sent to go inside of Kasumi Kittenata's stomach and take control over her. He waits until she reaches the arcade before putting her under his control and then attacks the other Gamermen, and then the city. The Gamermen determine that the only way to stop Para-Flea is by shrinking one of them down to flea-size and go inside after him. Randy Wolfang volunteers and as the Gamermen are fighting against the polygores, Darktail, and Ninjakuma, William Houndsworth manages to get Kasumi and remove her helmet to allow Randy to get into her mouth and then travel to her stomach to face Para-Flea. Randy manages to disconnect Para-Flea's control over Kasumi, and after battling for a few minutes inside her stomach, Kasumi coughs them both out just as the effects of the shrink ray used on Randy wear off. Randy is about to step on Para-Flea to defeat him, but Darktail then strikes lightning at Para-Flea to enlarge him. Unfortunately, due to him being the size of a flea normally, Para-Flea's enlarge form is the same size as the Gamermen, and not an actual giant. The Gamermen then call for Gamer Fighter Fang to step on and crush Para-Flea. Para-Flea later returns as one of Wi-Fi Guy's holographic projections in Justice Squadron: Comicger Vs. Gamermen to fight against both the Gamermen and the Comicgers, this time being their size from the start, but then vanishes when the Comicgers and Gamermen fired the Sketch-A-Zooka and the Gamernator at Wi-Fi Guy, infecting him with a virus that Paul Bison created to defeat him. Para-Flea returns again as part of Elfis Presently's monster army in The Freezey Monster Christmas Fest, where he teamed up with Grapple Neko, Pizza Martian, and Freaker Beaker to battle with Kasumi once again. He was destroyed again when Randy showed up to help Kasumi, and they pulled his arms around his fellow monsters, tying them up, and blasting them with their blasters. Trivia * Para-Flea's name is short for "Parasite Flea". * According to writer, Eli J. Brown, the inspiration for Para-Flea came from a dream he had as a child in 2004 about how a girl swallows a flea by accident. There was no story behind it as it only lasted for two scenes, so it was expanded by having the flea be a monster of the week and the girl being one of the Gamermen (Though in the dream, the girl was a human, not a cat). ** It's also similar to what happened in the Invader Zim episode, "Nano Zim", where Zim shrinks himself tiny to go inside Dib's body to destroy the evidence Dib got of him being an alien. A difference is that Zim was normal-sized naturally and shrunk himself tiny while Para-Flea was flea-sized naturally, and was grown to normal size by Darktail, with the intention of making him giant sized. Another difference is that Zim only took control over Dib's arms while Para-Flea took control over Kasumi's whole body. * Para-Flea's red body, combined with his blue and green arms is based on the colors of the parasitic tentacles from Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * He is similar to the following Sentai monsters ** Microtsuyoindaver from Uchu Sentai: Kyuranger, being a monster who was tiny at default, and being enlarged to human size rather than giant size. ** Leech Drill from Chojin Sentai: Jetman, being a monster who was sent inside the Commander's body and Jet Icarus was sent inside to face off against him. Much like Randy, Jet Icarus only had a limited time before it returned to normal size. * Para-Flea is the only non-TF2 monster in Gamerman without a giant form. In his case, it was due to him only being able to grow from flea-size to human-size, instead of to giant-size. See also * Leech Drill - Super Sentai Counterpart in '''Chojin Sentai Jetman see comparison page Category:Video Squadron: Gamerman Category:Monsters Category:Gamerman Monsters Category:Monsters Without Giant Forms Category:Bug-like Monsters Category:Queen Vira's Army